I'm In Love With A Monster
by Lanie229
Summary: Sylar is on the loose again, and Auriella is his target. What he ends up finding out surprises him. He never thought he could find someone to love him and actually genuinely care.. and he finds it. However the company is after Sylar... and there are major consequences.


**Disclaimer: This is a fanfic for the show you havent watched it, go on netflix and do so!(: it's amazing. I don't own any of the characters, DUH, because i'd be rich.

It starts at the end of Episode: The Eclipse Part 2 (season 3, chapter 11)**

"Gabi," my soft, nurturing voice cooed, "Don't put things in your mouth, baby." I tugged at the small plush toy in her hand. It wasn't something she could swallow, but I still didn't want it close to her mouth. She was pure and young, and I didn't want anything to harm her. She was growing up in front of my eyes, and I wanted nothing more than for her to stay forever at four. She was beautiful, with long, curly brown hair and fair skin. She looked like a spitting image of her less-than-available father.

Gabriella's lips curled back and tears rimmed her blue-ish, ash grey eyes. I touched her cheek and was immediately hit with a wave of emotions that knocked me off balance. My vision was clouded and blurred, until I saw it. Gabi's pain and sorrow for something so tiny, was put on me. I could feel the tears already flowing from my own eyes, and I could do nothing to stop it. I saw her in my mind, crying and alone. She was in, what looked like, a dark room. She was hiding in the corner, sobbing, with a dim light above her, shadowing her figure. No doubt, this was the inevitable way her subconscious mind played around with her feelings.

I let go of Gabi's face and finally, the real world came back into focus. Gabriella had small tears that ran down her angelic face, and I could feel all her pain. I was used to this, being able to feel others emotions and feel where they were coming from was my ability. I'd known this since I became pregnant with my baby, only five years ago. Although I've practiced my ability numerous times, it never fails to knock me off of my feet with how strong the emotions are and how quickly I can go from happy to crying. I try to contain the emotions, which is hard to do, but I'm gradually getting better over the years.

I have to decipher my own emotions from hers, which is the tricky part. On numerous occasions, I was unable to do so. I searched my brain for my own emotions, trying to configure why I was fretful, moments ago. I remembered that I was fearful of her choking on the toy even though it wasn't possible, and her emotions within me, vanished. I peered down at my little one, and saw that she was staring at me in admiration. She then stood up and handed me the toy that was limp, in her hand.

I looked down at the toy, and back down at her. How did she know I wanted it? She was just crying about it less than a second ago? I shook my head at the thought of her having ability. I didn't want this for her; what if someone found out and she was taken from me? That of course, wouldn't be a possibility. I would do anything for her. She was my life now, and there was no way I would go back to the old me.

"Thank you," I said standing up straighter and walking into the kitchen. Gabi was close at my heels. I decided to forget about the even that had occurred in the living room. It was no use to ask her, because she wouldn't be able to explain.

"Mommy..." Gabi started. Her voice seemed indifferent, and I thought maybe it was because she was hungry. My back was turned and I was looking in the cabinet for bowls.

"Yes, baby?" I held the two ceramic bowls in my hand, and turned.

My face fell, and my eyes widened, fear gripping my heart. A man, about six feet tall or more, was holding my little girl in their arms. Black hair was whipped back in a stylish maneuver, and his dark brown eyes were ominous. He had a small shadow of a beard on his jaw, and his dark eyebrows were amused at my expression.

"Please…" I began, my voice shaking. She was all I had left.

"Oh shh shh shh…." The intruder interrupted me, "I'm not here for the youngling; I'm here for you."

My hands started trembling with horror, "What for?" I made eye contact with Gabi and she remained still and calm, even though there was a strange man in our house.

"Well, I've heard that you have ability." His smile was crooked, and it looked like he was enjoying himself. Like a predator about to pounce on a prey. He knew he was stronger than us; he knew that he could toy with us and get away with it.

"Yes." I shuddered, unable to say anything else.

"If you haven't heard of me yet, I'm Sylar." Cockily saying this, he put Gabriella down on the counter, and she stared at me not sure what to do.

I racked my brain for any remembrance of this name and found none, "I don't know who you are."

He chuckled, "Maybe I could just demonstrate." He flicked his index and middle finger, and sent me hurling at the wall. I was maybe three feet off of the floor; arms outstretched, and legs dangling. My heart beat quickened and I knew it was over. I was defeated.

"Mommy!" Gabriella screamed with un-pleasurable terror. She tried to jump from the counter, but something unwillingly stopped her. I noticed that Sylar's other hand was pointed at her.

"Leave her alone!" I managed to scream, "She hasn't done any harm! Let her go!"

Sylar clenched his jaw and rolled his eyes with obvious annoyance, "I'm not going to hurt her! I came here to kill you, not her! I think I've already made myself clear."

"Please... don't let her watch." I muttered with tears streaming down my red hot face.

Sylar began chuckling again, and I was mortified. How could he just come into someone's home and murder them. It seemed as if I was in some horror movie.

He walked towards me, with presence and dominance. He watched me with those murderous eyes and stood still for a moment, just thinking. My breathing was staggered and I wished only for release, maybe I could make a deal or help or something; my Gabi didn't need to see this.

"Please, stop!" I shrieked, "My baby is right there! Don't let her watch this!" I repeated, more loudly this time.

Sylar shrugged, and made a hand gesture that was pointed at my forehead. I suddenly felt a burning sensation, and my flesh tearing. I screamed at the top of my lungs, and it finally stopped. I looked back at the assailant who was hunched over and Gabi was staring at him amused. His hands were to his ears and he was now the one who felt pain.

I dropped to the floor a few seconds later, and lunged at the attacker. I punched him square in the jaw then took a jab to his stomach. He dropped to the floor, still moaning in pain. I reached out and reluctantly touched his face, sending me into a blurry vision again. It became clear after a few moments, and I was able to see the real Sylar.

I saw Sylar as a little boy, sitting at a saloon. He was mindlessly playing with a toy car, watching it roll back and forth on the table. He was alone at the table, from what I could see. I saw him peer back at his father. I could feel his dismantle and uneasy queasiness. He was beginning to worry, and I wasn't too keen on why. Then I saw his father hand a young couple stacks of money, and pointing at little Sylar. The father then ran out, so quickly in fact, I knew what'd occurred. Little Sylar's heart filled with loss and terror as he ran out towards his dad, completely ignoring the frightened couple that watched him leave.

He ran towards a parking lot, seeing his father enter the vehicle with his mother. They seemed to be arguing about something, obviously known. Sylar watched, in pure innocence, his father reach an index and middle finger toward his mother and kill her on the spot; leaving a gaping line across her forward. I could feel, in reality, my face consumed my tears.

I then skipped ahead to some of his killings, and how deep down inside, he never wanted to kill. He tried to contain it, but it was just too strong. It was addicting, and out of his control.

Skipping ahead again, I saw an older woman with striking deep brown eyes and short dark brown hair. She wore business attire, and had a cat-like personality. I saw her talking to Sylar, reiterating that she was his mom. That she was Angela Patrelli. I could sense the fear and vulnerability Sylar felt; he didn't know if he could trust her. Indeed, he was right. This was just another inconvenience added to Sylar's already deteriorating mind.

Then there was Elle. A beautiful, thin, and _special _girl. She was able to conduct electricity from her hands, and use it at high voltage. She was unstable like Sylar, and he felt especially drawn to her. That was the first time he let love into his heart; he didn't even love his foster parents like he'd loved Elle.

I raised a hand to my mouth and bawled even more when I saw how she had corrupted him and manipulated him for personal gain, just like Angela had. That's what inevitably made him snap, and I could see in his mind how he vowed to never love again. To never trust again.

I let go of his face, and the room around me came into focus. Sylar was laying down still, staring at the ceiling. All of the anger, hurt, betrayal, and backstabbing came into me, and I couldn't control it. I began crying hysterically, way worse than ever before and pulled my knees close to my chest, in order to contain it. I rocked back and forth and screamed in undeniable pain. I wanted to help him; I wanted to be the one to change him. Surely he needed someone. And I could understand him. More than anyone.

I looked up, and felt Gabriella's small hand touch the top of my forehead. She was able to feel sorry for the attacker, and understood somehow.

"Gabi, go play in your room," I said through my tears. I saw her nod, and she swiftly exit.

It was quiet between the attacker and me for a while. I was trying to make sense of everything that I had just envisioned. Was he good or bad, did he deserve to die or should I show mercy. I thought back to when I saw him as a child, and how innocent he was. How he knew that his own father was abandoning him. Then there was Elle, and she seemed to hurt him the most.

Taking several deep breaths to calm my riotous heart, I leaned my head back against the nearby wall. His emotions and feelings struck me hard, more powerful than anyone I'd ever encountered. I wanted to hate the murderous fiend that violated my home. I wanted to make him pay for the horror he caused Gabriella. I felt obligated to hate him and hurt him… but I couldn't. His hatred ran deep in his veins, consuming him and controlling much of his decisions. I could tell his hatred stemmed from his upbringing and past experiences, and his pure ignorance that maniacally played within him. I imagined that there were more bad memories than good, which clouded his judgment. But above all of that… I saw _good _in him. It shined through his tough exterior, although he tried not to portray it. Having my abilities, I was able to see through his façade and he didn't like that.

I lifted my head, wondering why he was suddenly being so quiet. His face was turned away from me, and his body was seated in front of me, slouched over. His arms rested on his legs, giving him somewhat of a human quality. I was speechless.

I cleared my throat, "So… are you going to kill me." I said this as a statement rather than question.

Sylar, still looking away, audibly scowled and gracefully stood up; I peered up at him, fretful.

"I came here to do that." He grumbled. I finally stood, as he walked a few feet away, his back facing me. "I'm not sure I can leave without it." I sensed he was talking to himself in his last statement, rather than me.

I sighed, "I saw… everything. Well, pretty much—"

Sylar's had whipped around and grabbed me in a blur, making me unable to defend myself. His rather large hand engulfed my entire neck, choking me.

"Congratulations," he snarled, widening his eyes and raising his large eyebrows, "you saw my past and daddy issues."

I pried at his hand but it was no use; he strength overpowered me.

"I saw—" I managed to get out, "I saw the real you! Please let me go!"

His curious eyes locked on mine, contemplating if he should release his grip or not. He let me go, causing me to lean forward and violently cough. I placed my hands on my knees, continuing my tirade obviously annoying the man in front of me. Instead of feeling frightened by his antics, I felt intrigued; more than intrigued, if I was being honest.

I stood up, tucking my bangs behind my ear. "You didn't deserve it."

Sylar narrowed his eyes at me, "What's your power again?"

I sighed, "I can touch someone and see all of their recent memories and their emotions. Sometimes, if it's strong enough, I can live it through their eyes." I paused, "Most of the memories seem to be bad, since statistically, that's what most people remember. But occasionally I do see good memories."

Sylar clenched his jaw a few times, and growled, "You're telling the truth."

"Another ability?"

"Something like that."

"Also," I added, "I can see people's auras, not in color but I can just… read it, if that makes since. And of course, this isn't my power but instead my own personal recognitions, I can sense who people really are, and what made them who they are now." I tried to hint at his own salvation.

He crossed his arms, "Some gift."

I scowled, "It's what made me who I am today. If it wasn't for my gift and that beautiful little girl upstairs, I would still be who I _was._" I held back my emotions. I wasn't in the mood to talk about my past.

Sylar's face softened, "You're telling the truth again."

I shook my head, "Of course. Why would I lie?"

He chuckled darkly, "Most do."

I frowned, "I'm not most…"

Sylar raised an eyebrow, "I've noticed."

I suddenly grew weary at the remembrance of his mission, "You shouldn't kill me… my power. You don't want it. I'm not just saying that to save my own ass. I'm forced to re-live moments of people's lives, horrible moments. You have to be strong enough to distinguish your emotions from others…" I began to tear up, "I almost committed suicide because I couldn't do that; I'd fallen into a deep depression that was out of my control." I kept the tears at bay.

Sylar muttered, "Sympathy isn't in my blood."

I shrugged, "I wasn't asking for it."

"Good."

I bit my lip, "I saw Gabrielle Grey. The handsome, amazing watchmaker who was _good._"

Sylar started to pace around the room, his hands kneading his temples.

I walked over to him, and stood in front of him, making him stop.

"You are good. Let this go." I gazed up into his deep brown eyes. "I can help. Please."

He sighed, and walked around me to continue his pace. "It's not that simple."

"Explain then."

"My power is great but it comes with a price. I crave to obtain more. And I will do anything for it." He seemed lost, and unable to explain. He gulped then, and I saw his aura change to vulnerability.

I smiled at him and grabbed his hands. He seemed shocked at the physical contact, but didn't pull away.

"I know you don't understand why I'm being so nice, and you don't have to. Just trust me. I can help. I can stop the craving." I huffed, "I'm so sorry that every time you trusted someone they either used you or let you down… but I won't do that. I swear."

Sylar was no longer the same man he was when he walked in. His eyes were smoldering, and I thought, for a split second that he was going to smile.

The shattering of windows breaking in my living room was more than enough to ruin the mood. I let go of Sylar's hands, running toward the unknown. Sylar followed quickly behind, not wasting time.

Men in all black suits, masks, and guns hoisted to their utility belts, were standing in my living room. There was about four, with hands trigger-ready. An older man about six feet tall, blondish gray hair, and big glasses seemed to be the leader. He made his way to the front slowly.

"Who are you?" I whispered.

"You'll soon find out Ms. Richards." The man smiled creepily, and with taken authority. My stomach squirmed and I wished nothing but to run out the door with my girl in my arms.

A man in the front reached forward in a blur, shoved a tazer into my side, sending me into unwanted darkness.


End file.
